


Feminist history and body parts

by Phillipe363



Category: Last Man Standing (TV)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In Last Man Standing episode 5x03 the writers forget a part of Eve's character and had Vanessa come down quite hard on her daughter for not simply accepting her views on who the next president should be, but almost tasking it as a personal attack. What if Eve was kept in character and had enough of her mother trying to force her to go one way?
Relationships: Eve Baxter & Mandy Baxter, Eve Baxter & Mike Baxter, Eve Baxter & Vanessa Baxter, Mike Baxter & Mandy Baxter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Feminist history and body parts

**Hello readers**

**So, I decided to address one of the episodes that really bugs me is season 5 episode three with Vanessa not letting go of Eve not liking her choice to support Hillary Clinton.**

**First, I'm not touching on the politics involved, that's immaterial.**

**What I am focusing on is how the show pretty much dragged Eve over to seeing her mother's point of view is ridiculous. And doing so removed a key trait of Eve for being a history buff.**

**Like Eve has gone the extra mile for looking up the entire Barry Goldwater speech despite getting only a part of it from Mike. And that's just one example. Only the LMS writers made Eve have sudden memory loss for not knowing about women's rights to properly rebuke her mother and rolls over? Yeah right, I'd say the writers were leaning on a particular agenda a bit hard, for a character it makes no sense on.**

* * *

Baxter living room

Vanessa is sitting on the couch reading a book when seeing Eve walk in and sit down in their chair opposite of her.

"You know mom I would like us to get over this issue we've had the past couple of days, but in order to do that, I think I need to make this a whole lot clearer. Namely on three things" Eve says.

"Okay, I'm guessing you've come around" Vanessa replies.

"Nope. First, mom, you seem to think I know nothing about the women right's movement? Like do you even know me? I know that eighteen forty-eight in New York is when the first Women's right convention takes place. In nineteen seventeen people like Alice Paul, the leader of the National Woman's Party, got wrongly put in solitary confinement in a prison's mental ward to break her and undermine her credibility. She wasn't the only one. Various women including her who were put in cells with poor sanitation, infested food, and later forced fed food, including raw eggs through a tube when they refused to eat the infected meals That went on for weeks" Eve says firmly and in disgust "So I could go on but yes mom I know my history."

"And what is the second thing?" Vanessa asks.

"Mr. Larabee explained quite well on voting for the next President because of their policies, I can get behind that even though I disagree with them. You on the other hand are so desperate for a female president it could be Mrs. Kopelman for all you care. The person should get the job based on qualifications. Not their body parts, and assuming they can do a better job than men because of gender is stupid. What really irks me is you refuse to let me not like Hillary in peace instead your trying to force-feed it down my throat to go by your way of thinking" Eve replies in disgust "You know dad hates whose currently in office but he drove Mandy so she could vote for him anyway given dad respected her choice. Shame you can't do the same for me."

With her piece said Eve gets up and walks up the stairs while leaving Vanessa sitting there.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Now much better for keeping Eve Baxter in character? I would say so.**

**Until next time**


End file.
